


Спи, моя радость, усни!..

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, Kid Mavis Dracula, Lullabies, Pre-Canon, Song fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Дракула поймал весело смеющуюся дочку и прижал к себе.— Моя прелесть, мой маленький комарик… — ласково заурчал он, тиская юную вампиршу. Мэйвис, которой едва исполнилось двадцать лет, взвизгивала и всячески выражала своё удовольствие. — Моей девочке нужно поспать. Завтра будет тяжёлый день, ты должна отдохнуть.





	Спи, моя радость, усни!..

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.jooov.net/text/2536388/svetlana_gavrilova-vampirskaya_kolyibelnaya.htmls - оригинал песни.

Дракула поймал весело смеющуюся дочку и прижал к себе.  
— Моя прелесть, мой маленький комарик… — ласково заурчал он, тиская юную вампиршу. Мэйвис, которой едва исполнилось двадцать лет, взвизгивала и всячески выражала своё удовольствие. — Моей девочке нужно поспать. Завтра будет тяжёлый день, ты должна отдохнуть.  
— Но па, я не хочу спать! — возразила Мэйвис, ловко спрятавшись на груди отца и улыбаясь ему в изгиб шеи. — Ещё ведь темно!  
— Да, но маленьким вампирчикам вроде тебя, цветочек, уже небезопасно. Так, где наша кроватка? — Граф, взметнув полами своей длинного чёрного плаща, отправился к вышеупомянутому объекту.  
Ещё раз чмокнув дочь в лобик, он сел рядом и тихо запел новую колыбельную — Мэйвис росла, и её любимая «Сладко, сладко засыпай…» сменилась более мрачной, но тоже красивой:  
Ночь на исходе,  
Время подходит,  
Легкий прохладный подул ветерок.  
Будит он нежить  
Спящую нежить.  
Спи, засыпай поскорее, дружок.  
Тех, кто не спит, священник седой  
Всех поливает святою водой.  
Хватит резвиться —  
Надо ложиться,  
Крышку у гроба скорей закрывай.  
Будешь ты круче  
Мышки летучей,  
Ну, а сейчас баю-бай, баю-бай.  
Там для неспящих, опасен и зол,  
Точит охотник осиновый кол.  
Ночью проснешься —  
Сразу напьешься,  
В час, когда люди погасят огни,  
Вкусной и нежной  
Кровушки свежей,  
Ну, а сейчас поскорее усни.  
— Па, — сонно прошептала вампирша, едва отец закончил петь.  
— Что, моя мышка?  
— Ты ведь защитишь меня, да?  
Сердце Дракулы дрогнуло.  
— Конечно, цветочек. Обязательно защищу. Чего бы это мне ни стоило.  
— Хорошо, — едва слышно произнесла Мэйвис и почти сразу заснула, не видя, как отец печально понурил голову.  
«Правда, однажды я уже это обещал. Надеюсь, в этот раз повезёт больше. Я это гарантирую...»


End file.
